A method of the type referred to initially herein is known in the marketplace. In the known method, the region, which lies forward of the vehicle, is scanned in accordance with the radar principle. A minimum distance to an object, which is disposed forward of the vehicle, is defined in dependence upon the inherent speed of this vehicle. If it is determined by the radar device that there is a drop below this minimum distance, a warning indication is outputted to the driver. In a further development of the known system, even a braking intervention takes place. The known method functions to relieve the driver, for example, during expressway travel in that the vehicle automatically maintains a specified distance to a vehicle driving ahead.
German patent publication 198 02 706 A1 discloses a system wherein the position of the accelerator pedal, which is necessary to reach a pregiven speed, is provided in a touch-sensitive manner by means of an active accelerator pedal. Furthermore, reference is made to German patent publication 197 43 958 A1 wherein an active accelerator pedal is described which recommends a specific strategy in a touch-sensitive manner to the driver of a vehicle in order to react to driving situations to be expected.